The Light And The Wings
by mikotso
Summary: The daughter of Nyelle and Sasori gets into a lot of trouble with a new boy in town
Hey guys sorry it's been over a year since I last updated you can blame that on this cite because when it updated I couldn't find the new story button to update but I found it now so without further adu here is story two

Hi! My name is mikotso, remember me? Well if you do kudos to you, if not I'm the daughter of Nyelle and Sasori, and if you are wondering yes I am a hybrid just like my mom. But instead of having multiple forms I have only one . It's a wolf with daemon wings , but I can't do cool magic nor do I have a cute tail and cat ears * pouty face*.so yeah but this is a story about me getting in trouble with this guy like all the time. OH YEAH! If you guys are wondering I turn 17 this spring , um... I think that's it so enjoy the story of my life

" how many times do I have to tell you? Don't go out hunting on your own!" Sasori scolded his daughter for what felt like the hundredth time. " But dad! Everyone here is so slow especially when I fly. Plus mom got to hunt alone at this age!" Mikotso replied I'll na whiney tone. " that's because I had no other choice, and besides keep me out of this" Nyelle stated." Here we go agin" she though. " this argument has been going on for months now, miko always complains about how slow the rest of the akatsuki are just because they can't run as fast as she can fly. Then danna will remind her of the rival pack that popped up a couple weeks ago" she laughed and thought of the days when she still had to teach miko how to hunt. " ok you two, time for dinner" she said as she finished setting the table. They ate dinner in silence until miko couldn't take it anymore and said softly " what's the deal with this new pack anyway dad, why won't they just go away?". Sasori surprised by her voice quickly swallowed and replied " Pain went to talk with their Alfa last night about that. He found out that their den, which was further south from here, was destroyed. So they came north in hopes to find a new home only to find us instead." " oh, well are they friendly?" She asked " Pain is still unsure about that so he ordered the pack to hunt in pairs, which is just another reason to o eyes my rules" he said sternly." Ugh fine, but only because it's an order from Pain" she said as she washed her dishes in the sink " I will excuse myself and go to bed." And with that she went upstairs locked her door,said sorry and left through her window into the night.

" I feel bad for disobeying orders but I need time to myself " miko thought as she flew into her 'secret' place. It was just a grove of trees with a clearing in the middle, she walked over the the biggest tree there and played down in its hollow middle. She curled into a ball to think but soon enough she fell asleep. She was pulled from her dreams when something brushed across her face, when she opened her eyes she was startled to see another wolf's face mere inches from hers. She quickly backed away in fear, when she was far enough away she relaxed a little. She took in the strangers scent, she found out that the other wolf was male and around the same age as her. Said wolf just stared at her in curiosity, but then asked " why do you have wings?" Mikotso flinched at the sound of his voice ringing through her head, it was deep yet sweet. She analyzed his as best ask she could in the little moon light there was, she found out that he was all black with white paws, ears, and the tip of his tail was white too. She also noticed he wasn't in a menacing stance. She finally calmed down enough to speak and said " I'm a hybrid of a wolf and deamon, why do you care?" " Because I have never seen someone like you, what is your name?" He asked " it's mikotso" she replied " Hi mikotso my name is akihiko, but you can call me aki" he said " Ok aki, are you from the new tribe? I haven't seen you around before." She asked but before he could answer he was gone. Miko came out of the tree to look for him but to no avail. so she went home, by the time she got there it was 1:00 and she hoped her parents hadn't noticed her absence. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep once agin, but this time she dreamt of the new wolf in town. The next morning the pack had a group mission, because of her age she wasn't allowed to go. And so she was left alone for the day, miko decided to go and look for akihiko. " but first" she thought " I should eat breakfast" she went down stairs ate a slab of meat and left to go find him

Hope you guys like it and again I'm sorry for taking so long to figure out the update please review!


End file.
